


Embarassing

by AlyChan



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Sexual contents, Slash, p0rnfest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyChan/pseuds/AlyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'adolescenza già è difficile li per se, avere un fratello come Fìli certo non aiuta... e sicuramente non aiuta essere beccati in certe condizioni.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Italian p0rnFest #6 -prompt Fili/Kili, Fili, essendo il fratello maggiore, insegna molte cose a Kili. Pure quelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarassing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pan Da](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pan+Da).



Come ogni mattina il sole filtrò insistente tra le persiane della camera dei due giovani Durin, irradiandola di luce quanto bastava per far svegliare Fìli, il maggiore, alla fine era sempre lui che si alzava per primo, ma del resto era sempre stato mattiniero. Si voltò verso Kìli che come al solito dormiva come un sasso, girato verso la porta e russando leggermente, Fìli decise di lasciarlo dormire ancora un poco per questa volta, giusto perchè quando dormiva era inconfutabilmente dolce.  
Scese le scale e incrociò lo zio Thorin che si preparava ad andare alla forgia, salutò e si mise a preparare la colazione per lui e quel pigrone di suo fratello.  
"Kìli non è ancora sveglio?" domandò abbastanza secco Thorin.  
"No, ma sto andando a tirarlo giù dal letto, è un gran dormiglione!" rise Fìli.  
"Sarà meglio…" borbottò Thorin afferrando la giacca e imboccando l'uscita salutando il nipote con un cenno.  
Effettivamente questa mattina Kìli stava tardando addirittura per i suoi standard, solitamente raggiungeva Fìli di sotto senza dover essere tirato giù dal letto a calci, poco male: quella mattina si sarebbe divertito a svegliarlo.  
Salì le scale il più rumorosamente possibile, aprì la porta con un calcio e urlò un "Sorgete e brillate stelle del mattino!" allargando le braccia molto teatralmente.  
Silenzio.  
Solo Kìli raggomitolato nel letto che gli dava le spalle.  
Nemmeno una reazione? Si aspettava come minimo dei lamenti assonnati o delle urla feroci, l'unica ipotesi era che Kìli fosse già sveglio… o che fosse diventato sordo nella notte.  
"Kìli?" domandò incerto.  
"Mh" grugnì il minore non muovendo un muscolo.  
"Fratello credevo fossi morto nel sonno, dai sbrigati la colazione ti attende~" rise avvicinandosi al giaciglio del moro e sporgendosi sopra di lui.  
"A-arrivo… arrivo…" Kìli comunque non si mosse di un millimetro.  
"Mi prendi in giro Kìli?" il biondo lo scrutò con fare indagatorio.  
"…" Kìli non fiatò e anzi si irrigidì ulteriormente nel percepire la presenza del fratello sopra di se.  
"Kìli non ti senti bene?" ora Fìli si stava un po' preoccupando, andò a posare la mano sulla spalla del fratellino, ma questo sobbalzò avvampando, facendogli ritrarre la mano all'istante.  
"STO BENE!" Kìli nascose il viso sotto le pesanti coperte e urlò quell'affermazione, sperando di convincere il fratello, oltre che se stesso.  
Fìli davvero non capiva cos'avesse il fratello e iniziava a preoccuparsi che gli fosse successo qualcosa di grave, doveva farlo parlare: a costo di essere brusco come lo zio Thorin (del resto era questo il modus operandi che gli aveva insegnato quest'ultimo).  
Fìli si posizionò di fronte al letto di Kìli, poi tirò giù le coperte bruscamente.  
"Ma..! HEY!" Kìli alquanto contrariato si chiuse a riccio.  
"Adesso mi dici che cosa c'è che non va, Kìli? Non mi pare tu sia in punto di morte!" disse Fìli in piedi sul letto, fissandolo dall'alto.  
"N-niente! Non ho niente!" ribattè il moro portandosi seduto stringendo il cuscino all'altezza dell'addome.  
"E allora scendi a fare colazione con me, per Durin!" Fìli si sedette di fronte a lui.  
"Lo… lo farò!" imbronciato Kìli si voltò verso la finestra, attendendo che Fìli lasciasse la stanza.  
"… Ebbene?" ma Fìli non si mosse di un centimetro, iniziando ad avere un sospetto…  
"Ti… raggiungo." guardava verso il basso rosso in volto.  
"Kìli." iniziò...  
"Cosa?!" un urletto isterico.  
"Non è che per caso…"  
"…"  
"… c'è qualcosa di duro la sotto?" si lasciò scappare una impercettibile risata.  
"SMETTILA FILI!!!" Kìli urlò mollando una cuscinata in faccia al biondo.  
"Ah buongiorno!!!" Fìli iniziò a ridere dato che Kìli si era autonomamente esposto, e ora stava bruciando di vergogna.  
"Vattene!" Kìli si ributtò a prono sul letto affondando il viso nel materasso, avrebbe voluto scavarsi una fossa per la vergogna.  
"Kìli falla finita, non dirmi che non ti è mai successo prima…" lo canzonò il maggiore.  
"…" Kìli affondò maggiormente nel materasso.  
"Oh per Durin… davvero è…?" a metà tra l'incredulo e l'eccitato Fìli realizzò che era la prima volta che gli succedeva.  
"Sì." borbottò il minore contro il materasso.  
"Be' c'è un solo modo per 'calmare le acque', fallo e raggiungimi di sotto" Fìli iniziò ad alzarsi quando Kìli riemerse dal materasso e si voltò verso di lui trattenendolo per la manica della camicia da notte.  
"Io non… n-non so come…" balbettò con una presa un po' incerta sul tessuto e incollando lo sguardo a terra.  
Certo la situazione era invitante: Kìli paonazzo e completamente disponibile, che chiedeva aiuto proprio a lui… Fìli aveva sempre ritenuto sul fratello inequivocabilmente bello, crescendo si rese conto di esserne attratto non solo fisicamente, ma fino a quel momento aveva cacciato nei recessi più reconditi della sua mente quei pensieri… che ora stavano riaffiorando tutti insieme e urlavano a gran voce: "FALLO".  
"Be'… non posso certo lasciarti in queste condizioni per tutto il giorno." si giustificò il maggiore andandosi a posizionare sul letto del fratello e facendo segno a quest'ultimo di sedersi davanti a lui, dandogli le spalle.  
Kìli si sistemò contro il petto forte di Fìli, il quale fece aderire le proprie gambe con le anche del fratello, Kìli tremava visibilmente agitato.  
"Stai tranquillo, ti piacerà…" Fìli soffiò quelle parole spostando i capelli dal collo del moro e andando a lambirne il collo con un bacio, mentre lasciava che le mani corressero sull'addome del moro.  
Kìli fremeva sotto quei tocchi e quelle… attenzioni? Aveva da tempo una cotta mal celata per il fratello e non sapeva se sentirsi in colpa per avergli chiesto aiuto in una situazione del genere, ma quei baci e quelle carezze extra certo non nascondevano un certo interesse anche da parte sua… pensò ugualmente di non rivelare che era lui stesso la causa di quella "situazione", almeno non per il momento…  
Fìli sollevò la camicia da notte del fratello incoraggiandolo ad alzare le braccia per sfilargliela.  
"Z-zio Thorin è f-fuori… vero?" domandò il minore sentendosi d'un tratto vulnerabile.  
"Ma certo scemo… secondo te saremmo qui così con Thorin in casa? Pensi che abbia manie suicide forse?" rise Fìli gettando l'indumento dietro di loro e passando una mano sull'intimo del fratello, abbassando l'elastico coi pollici e liberando così il sesso eretto del fratello.  
"Hn..!" Dalle labbra di Kìli si levò un sospiro di sollievo, Fìli fece alzare leggermente il fratello riuscendo così a sfilare l'indumento che rimase attorcigliato a una caviglia di Kìli, ma francamente al nano poco importava della sorte del proprio intimo, tutta la sua concentrazione andava verso le mani di Fìli.  
Il biondo con una mano afferrò dolcemente un fianco del fratello, mentre posizionava l'altra attorno al suo sesso teso, iniziando a muovere la mano su e giù.  
"Ahh… ahhhhh…" Un'ondata di nuove sensazioni investì il giovane nano che si trovò immediatamente col fiato corto, costretto ad ansimare.  
Fìli continuava a lambire la sensibile pelle del collo ora con leggeri morsi, ora baciandola e ora succhiando, provocando un livido ben visibile sulla pelle abbronzata del giovane, intanto con la mano aveva preso un ritmo piuttosto lento.  
"Ahhn~ Fìli… t-ti prego di più..! Ahh…" il moro annaspava ebbro di quelle scariche che partivano dal bassoventre, ma desiderando di più, ancora di più.  
"Non c'è bisogno di finire tutto così in fretta, sai?" soffiò caldo Fìli contro il collo del fratello, il quale reclinò la testa all'indietro.  
"T-ti prego sto impazzendo…" gemette Kìli.  
Quasi lusingato da quell'affermazione Fìli dovette trattenersi dal passare ad "altro", prendendosi suo fratello subito, in quel momento… ma non sarebbe stato giusto… Non poté però impedire al proprio sesso di irrigidirsi, complice anche l'attrito scatenato dai fremiti e sobbalzi di Kìli, che si premeva sempre più contro di lui.  
"A-anche tu…?" accorgendosene Kìli avvampò ulteriormente.  
"Sì fratellino…" Fìli si sporse appena, portando la mano libera sotto al mento di Kìli e baciandolo con foga, aumentando al contempo l'intensità delle pompate.  
"Sei tu a scatenare tutto questo, lo sai?" confessò Fìli staccandosi appena, per poi riprendere il bacio con una certa urgenza.  
"Hnn~" Kìli totalmente sopraffatto gemette nella bocca del fratello e con un fremito venne imbrattandosi l'addome, inarcando la schiena contro il petto di Fìli.

Kìli era ancora seduto tra le gambe del fratello, ansimante e ancora vagamente trasognato, più che altro in preda a un batticuore per quanto appena rivelato dal fratello… che a proposito se ne stava li, dietro di lui con una svettante erezione premuta sulle sue natiche.  
"F-fìli…io… " iniziò incerto non muovendosi da dov'era, non sapendo bene cosa dire.  
"Io… grazie… voglio dire pe-per…-" da dietro Fìli lo abbracciò forte.  
"Non devi dire niente" lo interruppe Fìli con un tono che andava al di la della dolcezza, in una totale comprensione.  
Ma Kìli sentiva di dover fare, dover dire per lo meno qualcosa.   
Senza sottrarsi all'abbraccio, ma solo allentandolo leggermente, riuscì a girarsi verso il fratello trovando dinnanzi a se un sorriso tanto dolce che gli rapì il cuore, le poche parole che aveva in gola morirono la dov'erano, si ritrovò con la bocca dischiusa a fissare rapito il bel viso del fratello.  
"I…io…" ma nuovamente non concluse nulla, fu anzi Fìli a baciarlo nuovamente, un bacio meno passionale e spinto, un bacio che sapeva più di un…  
"Ti amo"  
Esattamente, sapeva proprio di un… Ti amo? Se l'era immaginato o era stato Fìli?  
Kìli sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte sperando che Fìli ripetesse quell'affermazione, ma il fratello sorrise solamente, alzandosi e dando un leggero buffetto al naso di Kìli, che finalmente realizzò che il fratello stava lasciando la stanza.  
"Ma! No Fìli aspetta io… volevo… insomma tu hai… e io volevo… ricambiare al…meno…" in un tripudio di parole e gesticolando un po' impacciato Kìli si rivolse verso il fratello, ormai sull'uscio della loro camera.  
"Non ce n'è bisogno io… vado a fare una doccia… fredda." disse Fìli sorridendo.  
"Ma io pensavo…" iniziò Kìli.  
"La prossima volta, troppe emozioni per una sola mattinata, non credi?" sorrise nuovamente Fìli.  
"La… prossima?" ripetè Kìli.  
"Se vorrai…" sussurrò il maggiore.  
"Ah… certo è solo che-" Kìli si interruppe mentre le sue gote si tingevano di porpora.  
"Io…" Kìli si morse il labbro inferiore cercando di mettere insieme quel poco di coraggio che gli rimaneva.  
"Io credo che ti… il… cioè sento che il mio… hem… cuore ba… batte, cioè! Quando… ci sei… tu, io… hem…" si perse di nuovo in una fiumana di parole con ben poco senso, mentre Fìli divertito si appoggiava allo stipite della porta osservandolo intenerito.  
"Kìli se non te la senti non-!" Fìli decise di andare incontro al fratello aiutandolo a parole, ma questi strinse i pugni e a grandi falcate lo raggiunse prendendogli il volto fra le mani e avvicinandosi ad occhi chiusi, stampandogli un bacio piuttosto violento sulle labbra.  
"Tiamoancheio!" disse tutto d'un fiato incollando gli occhi al pavimento.  
In qualche modo ce l'aveva fatta, ora restava solo attendere la reazione del fratello…  
"Ti va… di fare la doccia con me?" un po' incerto Fìli buttò li la proposta, forse stava correndo un po' troppo… anzi sicuramente stava passando da un rapporto fraterno del tutto normale a qualcosa di proibito… ma così tanto invitante.  
"E me lo chiedi pure?" Kìli stava sorridendo sottecchi nonostante il rossore delle gote, scattò oltre il fratello diretto verso il bagno, sostando sulla soglia.  
"Allora?" sorrise liberandosi da ogni inibizione.

Fìli non aveva decisamente scampo.

 

~Continua...


End file.
